Entre o renascimento e a morte
by CAVALEIROS DE OURO
Summary: Deprimido, o agente secreto Hyoga é enviado a uma simples missão para se distrair. Mas descobre que uma pessoa muito especial para ele corre risco de vida. AUTOR: RENATO AIORIA.
1. APENAS UMA SIMPLES MISSÃO

Esta fic se passa 10 anos depois de os cavaleiros de bronze terem conquistado suas armaduras. As fases seguem a ordem do mangá (Santuário, Poseidon e Hades). Os filmes de Éris, Durval, Abel e Lúcifer também ocorreram.

I - APENAS UMA SIMPLES MISSÃO

Às quatro horas da tarde o despertador tocou, mas Hyoga permaneceu na cama. Há três semanas não tinha ânimo para se levantar. Passava a maior parte do tempo deitado, não saía mais de casa e dificilmente atendia um telefonema. A mudança ocorrera devido ao fim do namoro com Eiri.

Estavam juntos há dois anos, e faltava uma semana para a festa de noivado quando Eiri pediu um tempo para pensar melhor se estava ou não tomando a decisão correta. Então Hyoga decidiu terminar de vez. A separação estava sendo mais dolorosa do que ele imaginara. Fora um tempo maravilhoso na sua vida, do qual ele jamais esqueceria.

O telefone tocou, mas ele não quis atender. Após insistentes toques, o barulho que estava incomodando-o cessou no quarto. Cinco minutos depois ele esticou o braço até a mesa de cabeceira e apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica para ouvir a mensagem.

"Hyoga, trate de levantar dessa cama. Preciso falar com você sobre um assunto muito importante. Esteja na minha casa dentro de uma hora" - voz de Saori.

- Porra, a minha licença só acaba semana que vem! O que você quer comigo! - esbravejou, antevendo o tipo de assunto muito importante.

Levantou-se preguiçosamente e foi até o banheiro. Parou na frente do espelho e viu um homem alto, magro, com os músculos não muito bem definidos, barba mal feita, cabelos loiros totalmente despenteados e olhos azuis inexpressivos; tomou um banho gelado e se vestiu. Cinco minutos depois estava saindo com seu carro da garagem do prédio.

Hyoga estava morando num luxuoso apartamento em Tóquio. Desde que as batalhas terminaram, os cavaleiros de bronze passaram a trabalhar para Saori fazendo serviços secretos. Por isso decidiram morar na mesma cidade.

Ikki era o líder. Coordenava o planejamento das missões, cuidava pessoalmente de algumas e auxiliava os outros cavaleiros. Nenhuma decisão era tomada por Saori sem que ele tivesse conhecimento. Sua vida profissional estava em alta, porém a amorosa já não existia há dez anos. Esmeralda estava morta, e desde então Ikki passou a não se envolver mais emocionalmente. Muitas mulheres que conhecia durante as missões se sentiam atraídas por ele, mas não conseguiam mais do que um caso passageiro. Não poderia deixar que o trabalho fosse prejudicado pela distração.

Em relação à vida amorosa, Shiryu e Shun eram os que tinham mais estabilidade. Shiryu estava casado com Shunrey há um ano e Shun estava noivo de June, a qual também estava morando em Tóquio. Seiya estava namorando Mino há três meses, depois de anos de relacionamento com Saori. Após o período de brigas que levou o casal a se separar, os dois conviviam relativamente bem, embora Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun acreditassem que a amargura de Saori fosse por causa de Seiya.

Pensando sobre a vida de todos, Hyoga constatou que estava no pior período da sua vida. Sua mãe e seu mestre Kamus estavam mortos, seu namoro estava terminado e seus amigos agora tinham vidas distintas, embora tivessem a mesma profissão. Todos estavam morando na mesma cidade, mas mesmo assim nunca estiveram tão distantes. E Hyoga nunca se sentira tão só.

Quando voltou a prestar atenção no trânsito, percebeu que havia avançado um sinal vermelho e estava prestes a atropelar uma mulher e um menino. Freou bruscamente e conseguiu parar a poucos centímetros de atingi-los. O incidente o lembrou da vez em que estava indo ao orfanato para ver Eiri e parou um carro com apenas uma mão antes que um menino do orfanato fosse atropelado.

Depois de ouvir os xingamentos da mulher que estava atravessando a rua e as buzinas dos carros que estavam tentando passar, Hyoga voltou seus pensamentos ao presente e acelerou. Dois minutos depois avistou a Mansão Kido.

Foi recebido por Shiryu, Shun, Seiya e Saori. Ele os cumprimentou e todos foram à sala de estar, onde se sentaram.

Posso saber agora qual é o assunto muito importante?

Tenho uma missão para você. Preciso que você descubra...

- Missão para mim! Minha licença ainda não terminou, lembra-se disso? - perguntou Hyoga, indignado.

- Não me interrompa. Preciso que você descubra tudo o que puder sobre os guerreiros deuses de Asgard.

- Guerreiros deuses... eles já não estão mortos?

- Não são os mesmos - interveio Seiya.

- Há novos guerreiros deuses agora, que não têm ligação com Durval - complementou Shiryu.

- Então há um novo representante de Odin?

- Exatamente. - disse Saori - Sabemos que eles são liderados por uma representante de Odin chamada Hilda.

- Hilda... um belo nome. Vocês têm mais alguma informação?

- Ainda não. - respondeu Saori - Você ainda nem começou a missão...

_ Eu ainda nem aceitei a missão _- pensou Hyoga.

- Quero que você descubra tudo que puder sobre ela e seus cavaleiros. Tudo mesmo.

Hyoga conhecia o significado de "tudo mesmo".

- É uma missão fácil - disse Seiya.

- Sim... é apenas uma simples missão... - Hyoga fitou cada um deles e depois continuou: - Onde está Ikki?

- Numa missão - respondeu Shun.

- A missão de vocês é nesta cidade?

- Não estamos em missões, Hyoga - respondeu Shiryu, percebendo a intenção da pergunta.

- Estamos sem fazer nada - Seiya mordeu a isca.

- Exatamente... estão sem fazer nada... e me fizeram sair de casa por causa de uma missão ridícula como essa! Vocês sabem que eu não estou bem. Que sacanagem!

Todos ficaram calados. Shiryu foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio:

- Sabemos que não está bem... foi exatamente por isso que decidimos deixar a missão para você. Olhe para si mesmo, Hyoga... Tem vinte e quatro anos, mas parece que tem mais de trinta.

Hyoga se lembrou da imagem que vira no espelho e concordou.

- A melhor solução para você é ocupar a mente com alguma coisa empolgante. Veja pelo lado bom... você irá para uma região que adora - animou Shun.

Hyoga teve de admitir que seus amigos tinham razão. _Estou mesmo precisando me ocupar com alguma coisa_.

- É verdade... Moscou está coberta de neve nesta época do ano - disse Seiya.

- Moscou? Por que eu iria a Moscou?

- Ah, quase esqueci de falar! - interveio Saori - Descobrimos através da nossa companhia que Hilda fará uma viagem a Moscou daqui a duas semanas.

Hyoga olhou demoradamente para Saori. Depois de um intervalo que parecia interminável para ela, Hyoga começou a falar:

- Supondo que eu aceitasse, teria de ir a Moscou daqui a duas semanas...

- Sim. Ela deve permanecer lá tempo suficiente para que você possa investigar tudo que precisa.

- Daqui a duas semanas minha licença já estará terminada... Tudo bem, eu aceito.

Os cavaleiros sorriram. Saori permaneceu séria.

- Quero ressaltar que a investigação é mais importante do que parece. O que mais quero saber é se eles têm alguma intenção maligna. Uma batalha agora não seria vantajosa. Vocês não lutam há anos e não conhecem o potencial deles. Portanto, tenha cuidado. Seja o mais discreto possível.

- Serei.

- Saori, está esquecendo de uma coisa... - disse Seiya, num tom divertido.

- Deque?

- A respeito das mulheres...

- Ah, é claro! E nada de vadias durante a missão!

Os cavaleiros, e até mesmo Hyoga, não puderam deixar de rir. Todos eles já tinham se envolvido com várias mulheres enquanto estavam em missões.

- Posso saber qual é o motivo das risadas?

- Nada demais, Saori... Agora preciso ir embora, e começar a me organizar para a viagem.

Ele se despediu de todos e Saori o levou até a porta. Quando voltou para a sala de estar estava com uma expressão preocupada.

- E aí, o que acharam?

- Achei o mesmo que sempre achei e continuo achando: que foi uma idéia idiota, com a qual eu não deveria ter compactuado - disse Shiryu.

- Não deveríamos estar fazendo isso com ele - disse Shun.

- Agora é tarde para se arrepender. - disse Saori - Já começamos, então vamos até o fim. Pensem que é para o bem dele.

- É mesmo. Estamos querendo o melhor para ele - concordou Seiya.

- Estamos, mas se ele descobrir não vai gostar nem um pouco - retrucou Shun.

- Relaxem... ele não vai descobrir.

- Não o subestime, Seiya. - discordou Shiryu - Ele provavelmente já desconfiou de algo. Estou pensando agora em como poderemos agir para não perder o controle da situação.

- E eu estou pensando que precisamos do sangue de Saori - disse Seiya, assumindo uma expressão preocupada pela primeira vez.

- Do meu sangue?

- Não poderemos lutar com nossas kameis naquele estado.

Percebendo o clima tenso que havia se formado, Seiya esboçou um sorriso e falou num tom animador:

- Não se preocupem... Hyoga fará o trabalho melhor do que imaginamos, e não precisará da nossa ajuda. Tudo correrá bem.

Mas as expressões sérias permaneceram.

Continua...

Nota do autor:

To de volta! Depois de meses sem postar, agora to voltando com uma fic nova. As primeiras idéias pra esta fic surgiram na mesma época que "Mistério na Mansão Kido" e "Quase sem querer", mas só agora concluí o primeiro capítulo. Eu enrolo bastante, hehe.

Pretendo continuar esta e as outras o mais rápido possível. E postar fics novas também. Espero que elas sejam bem recebidas assim como as outras. Agradeço muito pelo carinho de todos que lêem minhas fics. Até os próximos capítulos!

RENATO AIORIA


	2. TRAÇANDO PLANOS

Entre o renascimento e a morte

II - TRAÇANDO PLANOS

Assim que saiu da Mansão Kido, Hyoga entrou no carro e tirou seu celular do bolso. _Vou iniciar minha missão a partir de agora..._ - decidiu. Verificou o número da companhia de viagens da Fundação Grado e discou.

Após reservar sua passagem, Hyoga girou a chave na ignição e partiu em direção ao _shopping_.

Situado a trezentos metros da Mansão Kido, o JP-Shopping ocupava um quarteirão inteiro, sendo composto por dois andares: o primeiro era reservado a um supermercado e às lojas; o segundo também possuía lojas, mas era destinado principalmente à praça de alimentação, ao salão de jogos e às salas de cinema. A garagem ficava no subsolo.

Hyoga estacionou o carro na primeira vaga que encontrou e se encaminhou para o elevador. Quando a porta se abriu, ele entrou e apertou o botão do primeiro andar.

Ao sair do elevador, começou a andar em meio à multidão. Caminhou por todo o primeiro piso, sempre observando as vitrines. _Preciso parecer apenas um turista desacostumado ao frio_ - pensou ele. Comprou várias jaquetas e calças; pois certamente a temperatura estaria muito baixa no local da sua missão.

Quando percebeu que já havia comprado mais do que o necesserário, Hyoga decidiu ir ao segundo andar antes de ir embora. Estava com vontade de saber quais filmes estavam em cartaz no cinema. Andou na direção da escada rolante e subiu.

Antes mesmo de chegar, Hyoga podia ver bem o segundo andar da escada rolante. Estava exatamente como na última vez em que ele estivera ali: o salão de jogos lotado de adolescentes formando um ambiente descontraído, as filas do cinema enormes, onde havia pessoas conversando num clima de expectativa e as mesas da praça de alimentação praticamente lotadas, de onde ouvia-se gargalhadas a todo instante.

Na última vez em que estivera ali estava com Eiri. Hyoga tentou afastá-la do pensamento mais uma vez, mas não conseguiria por muito tempo. Quando saiu da escada rolante, ouviu uma voz chamando seu nome que ele reconheceu na hora. A voz de Minu.

Olhou na direção da voz e viu Minu e Eiri numa das mesas da praça de alimentação. As duas estavam olhando para ele, sorrindo.

Hyoga não podia acreditar na sua falta de sorte. Ainda não se sentia pronto para aquele encontro, mas agora que ela o havia visto não poderia evitá-la.

Acenou e caminhou até a mesa delas sorrindo. Quando chegou, cumprimentou as duas com um beijo no rosto e já ia dar alguma desculpa para ir embora quando Minu disse:

Há quanto tempo não nos vemos... Sente-se, vamos conversar um pouco.

Ele sorriu e se sentou. As duas olhavam para ele. Minu estava com os cabelos pretos presos, sem maquiagem e vestia uma blusa branca. Eiri trazia um batom de tom suave nos lábios e estava vestida com uma blusa preta. Hyoga reparou que ela havia cortado o cabelo, agora na altura dos ombros.

Ficamos surpresas quando o vimos aqui - disse Minu. - Seiya me disse que você não tem saído de casa nas últimas semanas...

Seiya é exagerado... - respondeu Hyoga. Ele sabia que Seiya dissera a verdade, mas não queria entrar em detalhes na frente de Eiri.

Eu fiquei preocupada com você - disse a ex-namorada de Hyoga, falando pela primeira vez. - Você está bem?

Estou ótimo - mentiu Hyoga.

Passou-se um momento de silêncio, e então Eiri comentou com Minu, preferindo mudar de assunto:

A pizza está demorando...

É verdade... - Minu olhou o relógio no seu pulso esquerdo.

Eu preciso ir... - disse Hyoga, querendo se levantar.

Não vá agora... Fique mais um pouco para lanchar com a gente - convidou Eiri

Não posso... - disse Hyoga rapidamente. - Eu vim aqui apenas para comprar roupas. - e já ia acrescentar algo quando Minu o interrompeu.

No segundo piso deste shopping não há lojas de roupas... Você comprou-as no primeiro andar... - disse olhando para as várias sacolas ao lado da cadeira de Hyoga - Mas o que veio fazer no segundo, a não ser lanchar?

Hyoga ficou em silêncio. Não tinha uma boa resposta. Poderia dizer que foi olhar os filmes em cartaz, mas isso poderia gerar uma série de perguntas envolvendo uma possível acompanhate para o cinema. Poderia também dizer que subiu no intuito de observar a agitação provocada pelos vários adolescentes no local, mas assim criaria uma imagem de carência. Se dissesse que tencionava jogar fliperama elas desconfiariam, ainda mais com todas aquelas sacolas. A hipótese de dizer que estava querendo comer alguma coisa havia sido esquecida, já que recusou o convite.

Olhou discretamente para os lados. Agora era a hora de seus olhos atentos buscarem algo que pudesse dar um pretexto perfeito a ele. À direita ficava o cinema... Atrás dele ele sabia que ficavam o banheiro e o salão de jogos. Se falasse que estava ali apenas para usar o banheiro do segundo andar elas certamente pensariam que ele era louco. À sua frente ficavam mais mesas e as lanchonetes. E à esquerda... Hyoga viu algo de relance à esquerda e virou o rosto. Seu olhar se iluminou. Lá havia, entre outras lojas, uma livraria.

Eu preciso ir à livraria - respondeu finalmente, apontando na direção. - Estou me preparando para uma nova missão. Já comprei as roupas necessárias para a viagem, e agora vou procurar revistas que falem sobre o local da minha missão. Devo achar alguma coisa naquelas revistas de turismo...

Eiri e Minu não perguntaram o destino da viagem. Já sabiam bem que ele não poderia revelar.

Quando partirá? - indagou Minu.

Saori planejou minha viagem para daqui a duas semanas. Bom, preciso ir agora. Tenho que me preparar... - disse começando a se levantar.

Hyoga... - chamou Eiri.

Hyoga virou-se na direção de Eiri e fitou-a nos olhos. Ela havia falado seu nome quase num sussuro. Era assim que ela o chamava no tempo em que estavam juntos. Ele procurou nos seus olhos um motivo para o fim, alguma explicação; mas não obteve resposta alguma. Percebeu apenas um arrependimento por algo que ele não conseguiu decifrar. Por fim Eiri disse:

Boa viagem. Tenho certeza de que você terá sucesso nessa missão.

Obrigado, Eiri. É muito bom saber que você confia em mim.

Todos confiam em você, Hyoga - disse Minu.

Hyoga olhou para Minu e disse:

Então tenho que me empenhar, para não decepcionar ninguém - disse sorrindo.

E levantou-se finalmente. Pegou as sacolas, despediu-se delas e partiu em direção à livraria.

Hyoga já não prestava mais atenção aos jovens alvoroçados enquanto andava. Pensava no olhar de Eiri, e no que dissera finalmente. Hyoga a conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que ocultara algo. Mas não se importaria mais com isso. Deveria apenas se concentrar no que viria pela frente.

Passou a semana lendo as revistas que comprara e fazendo exercícios físicos. Acordava cedo e ia correr na praia, almoçava no seu restaurante predileto e quando voltava para casa procurava informações na internet. Os dias passavam mais rápido do que ele esperava.

Ao fim da primeira semana, havia chegado o dia da viagem que ele acertara. Pegaria o primeiro vôo, às nove horas.

Hyoga acordou mais cedo do que o habitual. Queria ter mais tempo para conferir as malas. Em menos de uma hora depois estava pronto. Antes de sair foi até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Desta vez viu um homem de vinte e poucos anos, cabelos tratados e sem barba. Os olhos ainda não haviam recuperado toda a vivacidade, mas já refletiam inteligência e um pouco de simpatia.

Desceu com as malas para a garagem, colocou-as no carro e saiu do prédio. Mas não em direção ao aeroporto.

A paróquia do padre Antony ficava a alguns quarteirões da casa de Hyoga. Por fora era apenas uma igreja simples: pequena e sem riqueza de detalhes; mas no interior era repleta de imagens e pinturas, propiciando aos fiéis um ambiente sereno e aconchegante.

Hyoga estava entrando na igreja quando viu o padre Adam saindo da sacristia. Era alto e corpulento, tinha cabelos brancos e lisos que às vezes caíam sobre seus olhos verdes e pele extremamente clara que demosntrava o pouco contato com o sol. Ele sorriu ao ver o cavaleiro de cisne e foi ao seu encontro.

Hyoga! Como vai?

Vou bem, padre.

Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu... Eiri é uma ótima moça. É uma pena que não tenha dado certo. O noivado seria hoje...

É verdade, seria hoje...

Hyoga tirou do bolso um par de alianças.

Passei aqui para entregá-las.

As alianças que você comprou para o casamento!

Exatamente. Não preciso mais delas. Venda-as e conseguirá dinheiro para continuar ajudando as crianças carentes do orfanato.

Farei isso. Muito obrigado.

Não precisa agradecer.

Ficará para a missa?

Não, infelizmente não poderei. Tenho um vôo daqui a quarenta minutos.

Padre Antony já o conhecia bem o suficiente para não perguntar o destino da viagem. Sabia que se tratava de outra missão secreta.

Demorará para voltar?

Não muito. Daqui a aproximadamente duas semanas estarei de volta.

Vá com Deus, meu filho. Que Deus te abençoe.

Obrigado, padre. Até mais.

E assim Hyoga partiu, pensando que não teria motivo algum para ficar mais tempo do que o previsto.

Ficaria em Asgard até uma semana depois que Hilda tivesse viajado para Moscou e depois retornaria. Teria tempo mais do que suficiente para recolher todas as informações necessárias.

NOTA DO AUTOR:

Ta aí o segundo capítulo... já tava quase pronto quando eu postei o primeiro, mas faltava escrever a parte do shopping. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão me apoiando e incentivando a escrever esta fic. E aos que lêem "A guerra divina", semana que vem provavelmente o décimo primeiro capítulo será postado. Valeu galera!

RENATO AIORIA


End file.
